<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warnings by glassglassglassmadeofclass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904036">Warnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassglassglassmadeofclass/pseuds/glassglassglassmadeofclass'>glassglassglassmadeofclass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gg rp fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agates - Freeform, Ambers - Freeform, Armada (OC), Aven (Not my OC), Original Character(s), Ten (Not my OC), a bunch of bees harass a criminal, gem galaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassglassglassmadeofclass/pseuds/glassglassglassmadeofclass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Aven and Armada met.<br/>Based off a Gem Galaxies roleplay from 5 months ago, a little bit improvised and probably a little dramaticized because my memory isn't perfect.<br/>Aven belongs to Nem!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gg rp fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roleplay hosted on Gem Galaxies in Roblox. Ambers (C15, C10, the caste in general and all the other mentioned ones), the Solar Station, and other such Gem Galaxies things belong to Firelexy and Nova Studios. Armada as a character may be mine, but her design and where she originally came from isn't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "I heard they got someone pretty bad this time."</p>
<p>Hushed words of gossip rang forth from the group, huddled and compacted tightly around the cell room door. It'd been a long day of grueling training-- and it wasn't uncommon for high ranking gems such as Ambers to unwind by reading scandalous happenings and fueling the rumor mill.</p>
<p>One of the older ones of the group, maybe a C19, rose her head a little higher, orange eyes scanning the curious faces of her compatriots. "Yeah-- I heard they got a--"</p>
<p>Hunching over, the girl leaned in, ushering the others closer with a wave of her hand. Her voice fell to a hushed, hissed whisper, as if the word itself were some evil, forbidden taboo.</p>
<p>"--harvester."</p>
<p>A murmuring tizzy ran through them all, then. Almost a low buzz, chortling and mumbling amongst themselves as they mulled that revelation over. "Do you think we should go in and see?"</p>
<p>"The Sergeants aren't back yet." As if to reconfirm, those at the fringes of the little swarm tossed their heads over their shoulders, glancing with worry at the door down the hall. "We should still hurry, though. Don't wanna incur the goddamn wrath of C7."</p>
<p>With a swish and a dull, mechanical hum, the doors to the block slid wide open, revealing hexagon-shaped cells, all empty; left open with the exception of one near the rearmost entrance of the room.</p>
<p>In front of it stood an Agate, her toned arms held tightly behind her back, nose held high in disgust at the prisoner before her. Whatever words she may have spoken beforehand were lost to the void of the soundproof door.</p>
<p>To be fair to her, though, the minute she saw the gaggle of scouts, her tense expression softened. In it's stead came the plastered-on faux smile of someone who had to look regal when speaking to her superiors, especially an entire squadron of them. "Oh, my brilliances! My wonderful viscosities! Was there something you fine ladies needed assistance with?" </p>
<p>Instead of a reply, what the poor manager got was a stampede of 13 Ambers racing over, past her, wide eyes peering with bewilderment, curiosity, and even disgust from a select few at the poor sap behind the destabilization field.</p>
<p>At the very front of the group were two Ambers in particular, a C15 and a C10. The C15, though not touching the field for obvious reasons, leaned over, stubby hands held out in front of her in a mock recreation of someone leaning on it. In her eyes sat freshly planted sympathy-- though her companion almost certain didn't share that gaze. In C10's eyes sat the stiff discomfort someone should probably have when staring at an accused kidnapper dead in the face from behind bars.</p>
<p>Turning, then, to face the Agate past the crowd of her ever-scrambling peers, C15 folded her hands neatly in her lap and tilted her head. "If it isn't too confidential, dear, what exactly did she do? Just to clarify a few things."</p>
<p>"Rarely are things ever so confidential that an Amber wouldn't be allowed to know, my shining, glorious brilliance!"</p>
<p>C15 proceeded to glance at a wall after that.</p>
<p>"To answer your question, she was taken in for harvesting, as I'm sure many of you are well aware-- word does travel fast in a facility so sparsely populated as this!"</p>
<p>The criminal in question, at the sight of so many eyes upon her, had retreated to the farthest corner of the cell-- that was to say, as far as it would let her go. Which was also to say, not terribly far. She stood hunched, arms outstretched, and face nearly obscured by shadow, though it was abundantly clear her eyes were wide.</p>
<p>Though Ten considered herself usually kind to her friend, the Amber couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I see that look on your face, Armada."</p>
<p>C15, still adjusting to the usage of that nickname, once more quickly clasped her hands together, eyebrows furrowed. "Just-- look at her, Ten! She looks so--"</p>
<p>Ten wasted promptly no time grabbing the newer Amber by the arm, rather roughly, dragging her off to the side, nearmost to the door. The gaps of their former places in front of the cell were quickly filled by overeager onlookers, clamoring for a closer peek of the Quartz. "Listen. I know you emerged relatively recently so that means you're still relatively sorta really very dumb, but listen to me-- you probably shouldn't let her out. I know you like doing that to the ones who look scared when nobody's around, but this isn't someone who, yknow, really deserves that much sympathy."</p>
<p>"Ten, please--" Armada motioned forward with her hand. "Did you see her? The poor thing, she must be so overwhelmed--"</p>
<p>"You can't just do this for every criminal you feel bad for! We're talking about a goddamn harvester here! She stole living gems, Armada! People like you and me!" Exasperated, C10 slid down the wall, running her fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>"There's just-- something in her eyes! I can feel it--"</p>
<p>"No, you can't. You're being dumb. Again."</p>
<p>"Just this one last one, alright? I promise-- I'll never pull this again." Armada shook her fists together, looking at Ten with these absolutely despicable wide eyes.</p>
<p>After a few moments of disgruntled consideration, C10 pulled herself off the ground, dusting nonexistent particles off of her uniform's shorts with a low growl. "Fine. But wait until everyone's gone-- and don't tell your little group's leaders. I'm not in the regiment, but those two'll boil me alive regardless. Especially Seven."</p>
<p>Speaking of which, the front entrance to the room flew open, two Ambers standing there, imposing despite their caste's small height. As if on queue, another unanimous tizzy ran through the flock of scouts, most running to line up outside, hurried apologies and shouts coming from many a mouth. Before getting the chance to bound away, a random Amber was yanked aside by Armada, with the Amber giving her group member a sort of pleading look. "Tell them I need to do something first with Ten. That way they won't be as mad. Maybe. Have fun with training!"</p>
<p>The girl face an apprehensive nod, shirking Armada's chubby little hand off her shoulder pad before summoning her sap wings and fluttering on her merry little way. The Agate followed soon after, thinking to herself that the prisoner would be fine and secure under the presence of two Ambers. After all, since when did perfectly average, non-defective, loyal Ambers ever break the rules?</p>
<p>After a moment of deafening silence, punctuated only by the nauseating hum-buzz of the energy field. Ten pushed Armada forward. The younger Amber stumbled in front of the cell, casting her gaze back at the imprisoned Aventurine. "Well? Everyone's gone. Get to it. Or, y'know, preferably, don't."</p>
<p>A singular, shaky, apprehensive finger of Armada's found its way to the control panel, the field flying upwards upon it's ordered release. "...be a dear and keep this open for me, Ten."</p>
<p>Ten took Armada's position as she entered the dim, cold cell, staring up at the behemoth Quartz.  The Aventurine stood a few feet taller than she really should've, and in the shade of the ceiling, all that could be seen were her eyes. Her startlingly green, piercing eyes, wife with bewilderment, bearing their claws down into Armada's orange ones.</p>
<p>Finally, she spoke-- hushed, whispery, breathy, as if the air around her throat itself was scared of getting caught if she spoke too loud. "...little Amber. Should stay away."</p>
<p>With a reassuring smile, Armada raised her hand up, palm open and fingers outstretched. "Hey, hey-- it's okay! I know you're scared, but-- it's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm not like other Ambers."</p>
<p>Ten rolled her fucking eyes.</p>
<p>"Mh...not you. Not you that's dangerous." The Quartz warned, recoiling away, narrowing her eyes and clutching her hand close to her chest-- a hand that, upon closer inspection, were decked out in claws, which glinted gently in the dull light.</p>
<p>"It's okay for you to come out. It's just me and Ten here-- we won't tell anyone if you leave." Persistent still, the Amber kept her hand outstretched to the Aventurine, that naïve little smile still painted on her face.</p>
<p>With a sort of rough, unsure grace, the Quartz took her hand, following in her backwards steps as she headed out. The newly heightened ceiling let the Quartz stand to her full height.</p>
<p>As if they weren't barely acquainted, Armada took Aven's hand once more, raising it as far as her arms could lift (which, for an Amber compared to a Quartz wasn't much).</p>
<p>"Now-- my official designation is Amber Cabochon Fifteen Facet Four-One-Three, but! My nickname is Armada." She gave her a beaming smile, almost giddy at the prospect of making a new friend. "Do you have a nickname?"</p>
<p>With a tilt of her head, the Quartz spoke.</p>
<p>"...Aven. Just...Aven."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>